Photovoltaic cells, commonly known as solar cells, are well known devices for direct conversion of solar radiation into electrical energy. Generally, solar cells are fabricated on a semiconductor wafer or substrate using semiconductor processing techniques to form a p-n junction near a surface of the substrate. Solar radiation impinging on the surface of the substrate creates electron and hole pairs in the bulk of the substrate, which migrate to p-doped and n-doped regions in the substrate, thereby generating a voltage differential between the doped regions. The doped regions are coupled to metal contacts on the solar cell to direct an electrical current from the cell to an external circuit coupled thereto. Generally, an array of solar cells, each solar cell interconnected, is mounted on a common or shared platform to provide a photovoltaic module. A photovoltaic module may be composed of a photovoltaic laminate. A plurality of photovoltaic modules or module groups may be electrically coupled to an electrical power distribution network, forming a photovoltaic system.